fight for my life
by JayJayxLove
Summary: story is cliche but still good.Maria wants Jasper back. Can jasper save his family before Maria kills every last one of them. R&R please.
1. truth or dare?

EDPOV

"HERE YE, HERE YE!" Emmet boomed from the head of the dinning room table. "I have called this meeting to order to declare that today will be game day"

Alice and I let out loud groans already knowing what Emmet was about to suggest. "TRUTH OR DARE!" collectively the whole room whined and muttered their distaste for the game. It really was a pointless game, and playing with the Cullens wasn't such a good idea. We could get a little out of hand. Rosalie sent death glares to everyone, when we ragged on Emmet, she got pissed. Reluctantly we all agreed to join the game. Bella and I were perched on a love seat, Jasper sat in rocking chair with Alice balanced on his lap, Carlisle and Esme sat on the opposing couch to me, while Rose and Emmet settled onto the floor.

"_Who to pick, who to pick" _Emmet thought. "_Jasper would be fun to mess with, stupid empath, but so would Bella. Uhhhh I pick..."_

"Bella! Truth or dare?" Bella turned her gaze to Alice, begging her to give her an option; she playfully shook her head leaving Bella to face the unknown. I laughed amused with the horror struck expression on her face. "Erm, truth?" she questioned.

"Is Eddie-boy good in bed?" He beamed enjoying to embarrassment that was clear on her face. I hissed at him, why did it matter to him? "Uhhhh yeah…I think" If she could blush I knew she would, "Think?" Emmet questioned. "_Your own wife turned against you. Sweet." _I just glared. "What would you rate him on a scale of 1-10, 1 being sucky like Jasper" he got a good hiss from the couple in the rocking chair, "Or 10, being me!?"

" Uh next person" I suggested. She nodded in relief though I was curious, where would she rate me? It was Bella's turn to pick a victim. She expanded her shield.

"_Alice is going to pay for not telling me" _she thought to me. I smiled widely; this was going to be entertaining. Her shield plopped back onto her as she looked around the family. A devilish grin spread wide across her face as her gaze stopped on Jasper. He looked alarmed probably reading her emotions.

"Truth or dare Jasper?"

"Dare" he said hesitantly. I wonder what she was going to make him do. As soon as Jasper had uttered the word Alice slipped into a vision and hissed. Oh this should be good. Jasper looked from me, to Bella, to Alice curiously.

"I dare you to take all of Alice's clothes and, set them on_ fire_" her voice contorted the last word. A loud growl rumbled in Alice's little chest. My Bella smiled widely obviously pleased with her reaction. Emmet fell on the floor laughing, while Rose, Carlisle, and Esme felt pity for the poor empath who would have to destroy his wife's favorite possessions. I shared a high five with Bella before I turned back to Jasper who was being yelled at by his wife.

"A dares a dare Jasper. You **have** to." Alice thrashed about trying to stop Jasper from going upstairs to their bedroom. Emmet and I decided to intervene and hold her down why Jasper did his job. "I'm sorry" he sighed before going upstairs.

JPOV

You know I was starting to think today was going to be a good day. Alice and I were in our room talking quietly and lovingly when Emmet boomed for a family meeting and we all ended up being dragged into a game of truth or dare. Great. On top of that Bella decided she wanted to ruin my life by daring me to burn Alice's clothes. Great. Thanks Bella I thought.

"Your welcome jazzy!" she chirped from downstairs.

"_Stop telling her my thoughts"_ I thought down to Edward. I heard a chuckle before I entered my room. I probably won't be allowed in her for a while after Alice gets a hold of me. I touched her favorite shirt, "I'm horrible" I laughed taking it off the hanger and dropping onto the floor where I could make a pile.

"No you're not Jasper. You're just…confused." A chilling voice sounded from behind me. Oh no, Maria. How had I not smelt her, heard her? How has Alice not seen her?

Down stairs I heard hisses and growls and lots of things breaking.

"Now come down stairs with me so I can show you my surprise."

I followed. I hate to admit it, but I was scared. I was really scared. I had left Maria for a reason. As I entered the room I was instantly aware of the smells of new people. People hadn't been down there before.

Two newborns held Emmet back as he struggled to get free, Bella and Rose each had one holding their arms behind their backs. Carlisle stood calmly in the corner with Nettie holding him, while Lucy held on to Esme as she sobbed. Edward was putting up quite a fight to get to Bella but couldn't break free of the newborns strength. Bella's prison guard bent down to kiss her air, she hissed and Edward growled.

I had done this. I had brought me past back here, and now the had my family. The family that had accepted me, knowing my past, I knew it'd come back to haunt me. Well at least I won't get yelled at for the clothes…

"WHERES ALICE!?" I roared. Esme's sob's grew louder and everyone dropped their heads, I turned wildly to Maria who was lounging peacefully on the couch Esme and Carlisle has occupied not 10 minutes ago.

"Oh don't worry we wont hurt her. Maybe." She smiled "I just wanted to show you what happens to those who decide to leave me. You see Jasper, I wasn't done with you get. I need you in order to win my wars, and when I heard you had sound yourself a mate... Well let's just say the pieces fell together"

She had Alice. My Alice. To get me back in the wars?! Edward nodded in answer to my thoughts. "Give her back" I commanded. Id be damned if this bitch stole my reason for living.

"Well you see I can't do that, because then I would have no leverage on you. So you can come with me and we will return your Alice in one piece or a few, but alive, maybe. Or stay here and we kill her and your family. Your choice"

The family growled in response to her latter. No one was going to get hurt because of me. I knew I had to go with Maria, in order to save them, but that didn't mean I was happy about it. And what did she mean "_Alive, maybe?"_

Edward hissed. Oh no. so much for my good day. How much this day has changed.

**A\N: I hate Maria. Don't you? I'm excited to see what happens cause quiet frankly I don't know!:]**

**Please review. I wanna know how I'm doing. Thanks! I 3 you!**


	2. love bites

JPOV

This was inevitable. They always say your past comes back to haunt you, and now mine was holding their teeth at my families necks. To call me a monster at that moment would be completely understood. I had dragged them into this and now we were all going to pay.

"Pick two people to travel with you. Choose well" she sneered. I already knew who I wanted. Edward and Emmet. Ed stepped forward hearing his name in my thoughts that being the reason I had chosen him. He gestured for Emmet to step forward as well. His strength would be helpful; though with a large batch of newborns guarding us I was concerned it was waste.

I swiftly said goodbye to each of my family members kissing Bella on the forehead and hugging Rose, giving each of them a weak smile. Esme hugged me tightly willing me to morph inside her, so she could better protect me. I wish. Carlisle clasped his hand and my shoulder and wished me luck. That was it. That was the last time I would get to see them, but it didn't matter because something more important all together shot into my head. Alice. Where was she? Was she okay? Did they hurt her? The sad and loving presence I had when with my family was replaced with iciness.

Maria would pay. As soon as we found my wife, Maria was dead. She had caused much too much trouble. Edward nodded. She started off into the woods with my brothers and me trailing her, followed by the newborns. Branches brook as the hit our granite skin and animals fled realizing our company as we flew through the forest. I ran with determination for the woman I loved.

APOV

My head was black. Every time I tried to see my future or Jaspers there was nothing. I continued trying in vain. Two newborns named Daniel and Eric and grabbed me from my family and dragged me to this disgusting farm house. (Seriously, had they heard of an interior designer? Leave it to me to be concerned with fashion when my life could end at any moment.) I soon learned that Daniel had a power much like Bella's. He was a shield. But he didn't block his mind, he blocked others powers. That is why I sat here blindly. I felt so…useless without my power. Normally if I or Jasper were worried about something I would just look into the future, but now that my life depended on it I couldn't see anymore. I hoped Jasper was okay. I didn't know what I'd do if something happened to him. No! I refused to think like that. He would be fine.

The latch to the little cellar I was in opened and four arms reached down to grab me. I hissed as menacingly as I could, but it didn't even faze them. They dragged me over to two beautiful young women. Their smiles were dangerous as they took in my appearance.

"I'm Nettie this is Lucy" one of them stated

"So you're Jaspers 'wife'?" Lucy asked unbelieving. "He left Maria, for _you_?"

Her eyes raked over my small body and disorganized hair.

"Yes" I responded calmly, because I knew picking a fight with these two wasn't a good idea. Not yet anyway. I could tell they were angry with me, probably because they felt lust for my Jasper as well. Sluts! I screamed at them in my head.

"Interesting" Nettie circled me "Well that's too bad, because we just had to see Jaspers wife before Maria killed you. So we raced on ahead and left her and Jasper behind. And you never know what can happen when your all alone with someone like Maria." She smiled fiercely expecting a break down. But I stayed calm. I knew in my heart Jasper hadn't "done" anything with his arch enemy. He hated her. I hated her. Everything she put Jasper threw was just cruel. I couldn't explain why there was suddenly venom pooling in my mouth when I thought of Maria. But it made me feel strong like I could take on the world.

Lucy had noticed my regained confidence before anyone else. She bent down to meet my eyes. "You feeling better?" she asked acting genuinely concerned with my state of health.

"Yes" I murmured, I knew it was a bad idea but after the words left my lips there was no taking them back.

"Well have to fix that then, wont we." she laughed as Daniel pinned my arms behind my back. When had he re entered the room, and what was he dong? His mouth opened widely dripping silver venom as he made his way to my neck. I didn't need my visions to tell what was coming next, his teeth cut threw my granite skin and the liquid spread. Jasper had told me about the pain of a bite. That it stung for a few days and left you weak. But the first one he had gotten was by far the worst. He told me he would never let me experience it, but here I was burning in pain.

It felt like my neck was on fire and no matter how hard I rubbed my cold skin against it, it wouldn't smoother the burn. It grew and grew and grew until the burning had taken control of my whole body. I was a vampire for crying out loud! I wasn't allowed to get hurt, it was a basic rule. Yet at this time I was crying out in pain

I hardly noticed when three people busted through the door of the farm house, screaming my name. They sounded familiar.

**A/N: click the button and review! Ill be your best friend if you review. You can tell me hate it for all I care, I just wanna know how this one is going. So yay?/nay? **


	3. vampire blackout

JPOV

Maria had ordered us to stop when we were just within reach of little red farm house. _Is Alice is in there?_ I thought to Edward. He shrugged. He couldn't read her mind and we were just outside the house, this wasn't a good sign. I heard Lucy laugh and suppressed a hiss, I hated her too. She was just a ruthless and unforgiving as Maria. Then something caught my attention. Someone was screaming, the tortured cries were almost too much to bear. I had never heard Alice in this much pain. My brothers and I didn't think, we just ran. We ran threw the door and saw Alice sprawled on the floor in obvious hurt.

"ALICE!" Edward screamed. She didn't stir; I don't even think she could here us. What had they done to her? "They bit her" Ed responded coldly. A growl escaped my lips as I spotted the bite mark on her neck. Maria took her time walking in, human pace and relaxed she entered sitting on the nearest couch.

"What have I missed, Lucy?" she asked blasé

"Daniel bit the girl. Too bad she didn't have her power or she would have see what was coming" They laughed. How could one person be so…atrocious? Never in my long life as a vampire had I ever someone quiet like Maria. She was scary, demanding and cruel. And what did they mean Alice doesn't have her power. _Edward, what's happening?_ He didn't respond. "Edward" I stated out loud now. "Dan can block out powers" Maria said victorious. No physic, no mind-reader we were screwed. Emmet flexed his muscles; his power was just being a super strong goof ball. But Alice was blind, she didn't know if anyone was coming for her or when they would get here and without her power Alice couldn't fight. Not that she was in such good condition now.

"Leave her alone" I demanded. This was my fight not Alice's. Not my small little pixies. A chorus of menacing laughter surrounded me. They were mocking me? I crouched ready to lunge at Marias throat at any minute. Emmet and Edward didn't try to stop, it would have been pointless.

"Jasper" someone whimpered from behind me. Alice!

I didn't care if I had just turned my back on room full of sadistic vampires. She was all that mattered right now. My brothers had my back is anything happened.

"Alice, honey, are you okay? Can you here me?" she nodded her tiny head. She could here me. But she was in so much pain I could tell that from the look on her face.

"Edward can you try and hear her thoughts?" silence "Edward?"

I turned to the direction him and Emmet had just been. No one was there.

"Where are they?" I asked. To tell you the truth I was getting sick of this shit. How many more people was she going to kidnap.

"With Alice" Maria responded like it was obvious. I spun around. She was just here a second ago! I just got her back I can't loose her again! I noticed Daniel was no longer in the room, probably dragging away my family. I could tell my face was terrifying when I turned back to Maria, because she took a step back. I did what my instincts told me to. I lunged.

Her guard (Eric, Daniel, who had just returned, Lucy and Nettie) stepped forward. Lucy and Nettie I could take any day, even the newborns. After all I was trained to kill them. But my mind and body were separated, my body lusted to rip Maria to pieces but my brain told me patience. The battle ragged inside me. _Mind: stay calm you won't be helping anyone. Body: KILL HER. She has your family._ My head hurt what to do? I decided to let my body win. Killing Maria after all had been on my To Do list for quiet some time now. I was tackled by 4 insane vampires; I remembered thinking as Eric bashed my head with his fist _could vampires go unconscious. _The room disappeared into nothingness. _I guess so_ I thought sarcastically before the blackness swallowed me

**I'm stubborn. I'd like to keeping with this. If your reading my story I'm up for critiques and positive feedback. R&R please.**

**PS: my grammar is horrific**


	4. reunion

APOV

I was first aware of a healing sensation in my heart. Like it had been ripped apart and someone was taking the time to sew it back together. I normally felt this way when Jasper came back from long hunting trips with the boys; my heart would heal even though I didn't know it was broken. What did that mean in this situation? Was Jasper here? I fought the pain that screamed angrily when I tried to open my eyes, any movement was really quiet painful. When they were open just wide enough for sight I saw blonde curls in front of my face, Jasper looked like he was ready to lunge. I couldn't let him, he would get killed.

"Jasper" I begged for his attention. His face alive and wild spun to mine and melted in relief. He took my hand gingerly in his.

"Alice, honey, are you okay? Can you hear me?" I nodded, it hurt so bad. I was in my own personal hell at that moment when something caught my eye. Edward and Emmet were here, they were smiling down at me. Were they mad, turning their backs on these wild people. I hoped they wouldn't be attac-

My thought was cut short. The two newborns who had the privilege of guarding me earlier grabbed my brothers from behind placing a hand of their mouths. They didn't protest, they sensed it would be unwise. This was the first time I had actually gotten a good luck at Eric and Daniel. They were strong to say the least; both were built largely just like Emmet, probably only adding to their newborn strength. Daniel Had beautiful skin, it was rich and dark and made his red eyes stand out more. His hair was long like Jacobs and down to his mid back. Eric was Pale, Paler then any vampire had the right to be. Probably an albino when he was human. His hair confirmed that. It was bleach blonde, so white it was almost hard to distinguish his skin from his hair. His eyes stood out bluntly.

They retreated upstairs with my brothers, a few moments later Eric was back down stairs followed by Daniel. "Can you try and hear her thoughts Edward?" Jasper asked curiously, he could tell it caused me pain to talk. What would he do when he realized his brothers were kidnapped? He turned around to find the previously occupied space empty. Dan acted fast he rocketed behind Jasper picking me up bridal style and running me to the room where my brothers were. I could feel Jaspers anger as he realized I was kidnapped. Again.

The pain at least was reseeding and didn't sting to bad when Edward and Emmet enveloped in a huge hug. "I'm fine, I'm fine" I sighed. It did no use; Emmet curled himself over me being the protective old her brother while Edward inspected the bite. He abruptly froze. "What is it bro?" Emmet cocked his head to the side. "Jasper, I think" he said through clenched teeth. I think? Edward was a mind-re- oh right. No powers. We couldn't be sure of anything now. We were far enough away from Daniel that I could have seen a little blurry part of the future, but apparently he was involved because I could see nothing. Edward turned his head to the door and ushered me away as Daniel came in with an arm full of unconscious Jasper. "BASTARD" I spat trying to lunge but Emmet caught my arm, I fell limp against his chest. I noticed his arm felt a little weaker, and I noticed I didn't feel as strong. I was confused. Dan reading my face responded coldly "I don't just take away your power I take away everything. You strength, your speed, your larger than life senses." He walked out gracefully. We mine as well be humans! Emmet frowned; he was nothing without his strength. Jasper twitched from the bed Daniel had thrown him on.

"Baby? Can you hear me? It's Alice" I whispered. I needed to talk to Jasper now, he knew what we were dealing with and I didn't. "We need you to wake up, its important" I cooed. His eyes open slightly, his irises were turning black. That was going to be and problem. His palm found my cheek and I leaned in to it, I had missed him terribly, I had been scared for the both of us and now we were together again and at the moment nothing else mattered.

But reality caught up with Jasper, he growled. "What happened" he demanded.

I bit my lip, "well they knocked you unconscious…" I trailed off, how do I even begin to explain the situation we were in. "And we have nothing. Were weak, we couldn't even break threw this door if we wanted to!" Emmet boomed punching the wall. He was pissed, he had left Rose and now he may never come back, and he didn't have the one thing he relied on most. His strength. Edward was obviously feeling the same way, no mind-reading, no Bella.

"Listen, we need to think of a plan" Jasper stated taking the role as leader.

"And what better way then feeding" Marias musical voice floated into the room as she threw a little girl in the room. She was human that much was obvious; she was beautiful, even for a mortal. She had long red ringlets that floated down her back. She stared at the stunning people before her with wide green eyes. Venom pooled in my mouth but I fought to keep it back.

"What's your name, sweetheart?" I asked sweetly though I could tell it sound strained. She looked around the room terror rising in her eyes.

"Sage" she whimpered. "I want my mommy!" she cried. I couldn't help it, I embraced her in a hug, she was to sweet and innocent. Did Maria actually believe we would kill this little girl? Sage held her arm to my face revealing a fresh cut. "It hurts" she stated obviously unaware of the danger she had just but herself in. I could feel my eyes darken in hunger, "Please don't hurt me lady" she pleaded with round eyes lowering her arm. Self control was not on my side at the moment.

**It's been off topic kinda but the next chapter is the gang trying to find a way to escape Maria. Yay! I'm pretty happy because even though I only got like one review a lot of people have been adding this to their story alert ( thank if your one of them) but I would also appreciate reviews so I know how I'm doing. Thanks!**

**Jay xo**

**R&R**


	5. metallic screech

JPOV

I held my breath. What else could I do, eat a little girl? I'd been forced to do just that many times with Maria in the past, but I denied my instincts now. Jasper Cullen that was my name. Not major Whitlock, I refused to be him again. Alice needed my help. She had been breathing when the little red head showed her a cut, I could see Alice tensing up and crouching, ready for the hunt. Sage was just plain terrified, how could you blame her, considering she was facing death. But I couldn't let Alice do this; I knew she would hate herself if she did. I wouldn't touch Alice just yet; she would probably attack me if I did.

"Sweetie" Wow. My voice sounded strangled. She brought her green eyes up to my black ones, "why don't you go over with Edward" I suggested gesturing to my bronze haired brother. He had many more years of control than any of us; the little girl would be safe with him. She staggered over and clutched at his leg tightly, Edward patted her head and tried to tell her everything was going to be okay. She didn't by it.

I pulled Alice to my chest; her small head only reaching to the spot my heart was located. She breathed in as much of my scent as she could, drowning in, trying to get the smell of fresh blood out of her mind. I winched, sage did look delicio- no stop! Focus on Alice. I pulled back to look down at her, "You okay?" she nodded, I knew that was the best answer I could expect right now, she was trying not to breathe. Emmet snapped his fingers impatiently, "Come on Hale, get us out of here" He was trying to sound amusing and jokey but fear cracked through his voice. He hid it well. First thing we should try is probably trying to contact someone else, my eyes found Edwards. "You have a phone?" he nodded and tossed it over to me quickly. "I'm calling Bella, she's what we need right now" I stated dialing the number. 6 eyes starred at me in shock. Bella couldn't fight and she had just recently mastered her shield, she couldn't possibly have been of service to us. But she could. And I knew with Edward involved, she would. "Edward, are you okay?!" Bella nearly shouted into the phone.

"Its Jasper" I corrected

"Where's Edward? Is he okay?" she was always worrying, though I really couldn't blame her under these circumstances.

"Yes Edward is fine, now listen to me carefully, I need you to follow our sent till you reach Texas, from there you should be led to a small farm house, you got it?" I asked

"Sure" one worded answer, she was in hurry to save Edward.

"Oh, and Bella, come in through the second story window on the east side" I added quickly so she wouldn't be in any danger. My soul concern was getting my pixie out, but that didn't mean I wanted Bells hurt either.

"k" the other line dropped.

I could feel Edward starring at through out the conversation and I decided now would be a good time to confront him. "Yes?" I inquired. His face was serious and unreadable, "Any particular reason why, YOUR TRYING TO KILL MY WIFE?!" he screeched the last part. I had been expecting this, I knew he would be furious, but I really thought Bella could do this. "I think Daniels power is an illusion of the mind" I stated, a few simple words and I had described my whole battle plan. His mouth formed an "o". "Bella's shield will give us back our power" He beamed. "Yes, now this is what I think, Maria knows that by coming in contact with Dan, her guard and she lose all their power. But I think that's what they want. A plain old human battle" I looked down at Alice. She was the most petite woman I had ever met, and she would be first to go. Maria would want to kill my mate to cause me pain, and if I wasn't there to protect Alice, we were screwed. I bent down to kiss her hair promising I wouldn't let anyone touch her, "I know" she smiled. *cough* *cough* *cough*. I glared at Emmet who was subtly trying to get me to carry on with my reasoning. I would deal with him later. " Yes well anyway, with Bells here to protect our minds we would be 10X stronger" I turned my attention to Edward, "you will need to fight, they'll be weak, I'm sure Bella can deal with them no problem."

"I'm sure I can" Bella interrupted leaning by the open window. Alice ran up to give her a quick peck on the cheek before returning to my arms. In a second Bella was by Edwards's side, kissing him on the cheek. "It's Dan I'm concerned about" he murmured looking at Bella's face. It would be long till Maria noticed we had company, " Yes well Me and Emmet can handle him" I tried to soothe, "Hell ya!" Emmet cheered from his corner. We could here footsteps scaling the stairs. Sage whimpered. Oh damn I had forgotten she was here. "Honey, go hide under that desk until one of us comes to find you" I told her pointing the oak desk leaning against the wall. She wouldn't be noticed there. The footsteps were coming closer. "Shield Bella" I commanded. Almost instantly I felt everyone's emotions hit me, it was like being hit by a tow truck. Alice fell into a vision and her and Edward hissed in victory, we were going to win.

Lucy didn't bother knocking she stepped right in. Bella hid behind to door trying to keep her presence unknown a little longer. "Lucy" I acknowledged. She smiled walking closer till our noses were centimeters apart. "Maria wants you down stairs" she winked. Ugh, that's sick; I'm not some boy toy. Edward cracked a smile. Bells broke, I don't she could take her big brother being hit on by some random woman. She walked gracefully across the room till she was right behind Lucy, Clasping a hand over her mouth so she couldn't scream. "Keep it in your pants, and keep your hands of my brother" she hissed. She tried to fight but Bella was still slightly stronger then a normal vampire from her newborn state though she would be completely out of it in a week. And plus Lucy was as weak as a human. "Alice" she said holing Lucy's neck at an angle, one second she was standing peacefully in my arms, the next she's ripping a vampire to shreds. Edward took a lighter from his pocket and set the mangled pieces a light. The smell of smoke loaded the house. More footsteps came up the stairs. Let the battle begin!

BPOV

I had made it just in time for the good stuff, the battle had commenced. I looked around trying to keep my shield over the right people. Alice was going hand in hand with Maria obviously winning considering she had her power and strength and Maria did not. Emmet was going after a newborn I had learned was named Eric and Jasper was tearing apart Nettie. But where was the person I was most concerned about. Where was Edward?

"BELLA!" I heard him call desperately from behind me, but it was too late. Dan stood with Alice in his arms. She kicked furiously trying to escape his grip. Jasper's face was terrifying, I would have been screaming in terror if I wasn't so focused on Alice. He stalked towards Daniel who didn't even seem slightly scared, I was on the verge of wetting myself and Jasper wasn't even looking at me. 3 things happened very quickly The pieces of the vampires we had just destroyed began to put themselves together again. What? I thought we were supposed to win. The one Emmet had been fighting, Eric, stepped forward, "Daniel go outside, it seems your power is no longer needed" his voice was deep and viscous. Alice slipped into a vision; she jumped out of it and started sobbing. Stretching her arms out for Jasper, she looked like a little kid being dragged from her mother. Edward gasped; I guess he had seen the vision to. Before I could ask before I could think Eric Dug his teeth into Jaspers neck and ripped. There was a loud painful cry from Jasper, a metallic screech then silence. The only noise was Alice sobbing from the outside of the farm house. What just happened? Daniel had Alice, jasper was …. And we were facing all the vampires we had just killed, but this time they were strong. Shit.

**A/N: And again I get like 5 e-mails telling me this has been put on story alert, and I'm on author alert, but no reviews…curious. I realize I have to give it time. I Have to show im a good writer and wait till a lot of people have actually read this but if you could take the time to just write a few words, like 'really good!' or 'boo!you suck! Go home!' it would really help *smiles* thnks**

**+ I think ill do some editing on this chapter later, but I just really wanted to put a new chapter up. R&R! Love ya ! thxs again for the story alerts for those of who you have. **

**- jay **


End file.
